Demigods hockey
by the Minotaur
Summary: thalia takes them to a hockey game
1. Chapter 1

I was stoked

**In this story,Artemis and the Hunters are visiting camp.**

**Thalia POV**

I was stoked. I finally got tickets to an Oilers vrs. Flames game** (AN:If you don't know who the Oilers are,shame on you.)**

"Guys! Guess what!"

"What?"

"I got tickets to an Oilers game!" Percy,Artemis, Annabeth, Clarisse, Nico and Beckendorf just looked at me.

"Uh.Thalia I hate hockey."Percy groaned."And I hate you.You're still coming." Artemis looked at me with absolute detest. "Thalia, it is mens' hockey.Why do want to watch it?"

"A. It"s the Oilers. B.It's Oilers vrs. Flames. That's the best game there is. I mean,they beat each other up for a puck.Sometimes even the goalies fight. And, I also got a ticket for you."She paled."I don't want to watch Hockey."

" I'm gonna call dad and get him to make you come." I pulled out my cellphone and called the Lord of the Sky.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad."

"I just got a cellphone, so where'd you get the number?"

"Hermes."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Umm.Dad, I got these tickets to an Oilers game, and they're really expensive,and I got one for Artemis, and she won't come."I whined,and if my dad didn't hate Iris messages,I would have sent him one of those and made a puppy dog face.

"Oh,sweetie,Artemis doesn't like mens' hockey."

" But dad, kids have to have adult supervision."

"Mist."

"The game's two hours long.I don't think I can hold it for that long." Artemis was rolling her eyes. "Well, I'll try."

Thanks dad. Love you"

"Love you too."

"Bye." I hung up and smiled at Artemis.Her phone rang and she pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Oh. But dad I hate mens' hockey"

"that's not fair!"She listened for a bit and her face fell. "Do I have to?"

"FINE!!" She hung up."Dad says I have to go. But, I'm allowed to force another god to come with me. And he said any god. Who should I torture?"

"Great. But where's the extra ticket coming from?"

"He said he'd take care of it. Now, who should I torture?"

"MR.D!!"Nico screamed.

"Not torture us, torture them." I love my sarcasm."Here's an idea. Zeus made you come,so make him come."

"Seaweed Brain, what kind of reaction are you looking for? That would just get us all killed." He looked at Annabeth like she was missing something. "Knowing Thalia, being dead won't get you out of this." Percy frowned. I glared at him.

"You could bring… which god likes hockey? Bring them,as it lowers the chance of us exploding." We were surprised to hear Beckendorf talk. "Uh… That would be Ares." Artemis strained the word Ares,like it was the worst thing there was.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME THERE'S ANOTHER GOD WHO LIKES HOCKEY!!"Percy screamed. "uhh. Oh! Hermes. He likes hockey."

"YES! YES! HE'LL DO!CALL HIM!!"Apparently, Percy does not want to face him again. We Iris messaged Hermes, and he said he would come, but Artemis looked down."what's wrong?"

" WANT TO TORTURE SOMEONE!"

"Go mess with your brother."

"Which one?"

"any."She smiled, then started to glow.I looked away, then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

For you losers who don't know who the Oilers are, the Flames are their bitter rivals

**For you losers who don't know who the Oilers******** are, the Flames******** are their bitter rivals.**

I was so happy. Hermes and Artemis were pretending to be about 30, and we were walking to the _Rexall Place. _We were all decked out in Oilers jerseys, tattoos, flags and towels which were tied around our necks like capes. Well, at least the kids were. We got in and went to our seats. "Come on Hermes, I want to get some snacks." Percy is not very smart. Ordering a god around is usually a bad thing. "Do you have money?"

"Well…no." Percy is an idiot. "Fine. But only since my kids are planning to welcome you back with a frilly pink cabin."

"THEY'RE WHAT??"

"Let's just go." With that, Percy, Hermes, a bored looking Nico and a muttering Clarisse took off to one of the many concession stands. Artemis looked incredibly bored, but then the Oil Tower came down and they started to announce the Oilers starting line up. Then, the impossible happened. A Flames fan sat down next to me, and it was LUKE! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND IN THAT JERSEY?" We screamed in unison. People started to stare, so I manipulated to stare. Just then, the Flames were announced, and I booed as loud as I could. Wow. Half-bloods get distracted way too easily. Luke glared at me. I stuck out my tongue, and then Artemis pulled me into my seat. "You dragged me here, now you get to watch the game."

"Wow. Is that Artemis?"

"Hello. Aren't you supposed to be possessed by Kronos?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

The puck was about to drop. I stared at it intently, prepared to scream GO OILERS as soon as it hit the ice. It hit and the Oilers went offensive. "GO OILERS!!" I screamed. People cheered. The Oilers crossed the blue line. "Pouliot with a shot. Rebound… HE SCORES!!"

"WOOOOOO!" We were screaming at the top of our lungs. I learnt that Clarisse has an incredibly loud voice, Percy either actually likes the Oilers or is terrified of me, Artemis is a really good actress, as you could never tell that she doesn't like hockey, Hermes LOVES the Oilers and Nico can just spaz out. Luke was just frowning and booing like crazy, so I punched him in the gut. He went down, and didn't come back up. I hope everyone saw that. Thuke is a terrible, terrible myth.

The Flames were now trying to get a goal and Roloson was stopping everything.

Just then, Percy realized that Luke was next to me. "Luke? What is he doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Oh well." Artemis broke in. "Here, Thalia, would you like some pop?" I looked into her eyes and I saw myself spilling some on Luke. "Oops." I grinned as Coke drizzled over his blond hair. "Hey. Wait a minute. Is that Luke?" You would think that Hermes would notice when his son was sitting two seats away from him. By now, I was casually drinking some pop. BANG! The puck hit the glass right in front of us. Then, Luke opened his eyes.


End file.
